jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Uśmiechnięta/Zagubiony
thumb|334px|Okładka opowiadania Informacje: *Czkawka i jego rówieśnicy mają 16 lat. *Valki jak na razie nie ma. *Gothi potrafi mówić. *Stoik znęca się nad swoim synem. To chyba tyle z informacji... Miłego czytania! Życie bez współczucia Czuję ogromny ból. Zakrywam twarz przed kolejnymi ciosami. Przez szesnaście lat nauczyłem się to i owo jak chronić się, by ponieść jak najmniejsze szkody. Ale tym razem zaczęli bez uprzedzenia, którym zazwyczaj są drwiny. Zapominam o wszystkim, jedyne o czym myślę to, to jak przeżyć. Kulę się na wilgotnej trawie. Nie wiem dlaczego jest mokra... Od deszczu, moich łez czy potu? Ktoś kopie mnie w twarz. Wyje z bólu. Odruchowo moje ręce zakrywają twarz, by oprawca nie powtórzył ruchu. Jest ciemno i nie rozpoznaje nikogo. Nie mogę dalej płakać. To jeszcze bardziej ich nakręca. Przestaję jęczeć i krzyczeć. Zaciskam wargi, modląc się by to wystarczyło. Ciamajda, słabeusz, nieudacznik... Nie słyszę wyraźnie ich szyderstw. A może nie chcę ich słyszeć? - Ej, Smark bo jeszcze nam go zabijesz. - Ciosy zaczynają słabnąć. Nie otwieram oczu. To jeszcze nie koniec. Mogą znów zacząć... - Nie mów mi, że go bronisz. Wyświadczyłbym Berk wspaniałą przysługę. - Wywyższa się. - Wódz to by chyba mianował mnie jego zastępcą. - Oczywiście - czyżbym słyszał ironię? A może tylko sobie to wyobrażam? - Ale z kogo będziemy się nabijać? Rusz tym łbem! - Yhm... - leciutko podnoszę powieki. - Masz szczęście Czkawuś, że ktoś stanął w twojej obronie. O ile można to tak nazwać - zaśmiał się. - Zmywamy się. Do następnego razu Czkawuniu! Na pożegnanie dostaję butem w nos. Podnoszę głowę. Piątka osób się oddala. Moje oczy spowija mgła. Nic nie widzę. Kiedy się budzę jest już ciemno. Pochodnie są zapalone, a na granatowym niebie dostrzegam miliony srebno-białych punkcików, znanym nam jako gwiazdy. Znajduję resztkę sił i wstaję. Kulejąc idę do domu. Staram się iść w cieniu światła palącego ognia. Mimo, iż nie widzę żadnych wikingów, nie zamierzam narażać się na drwiny. Ał! Trzymam się za brzuch. Czuję ogromny ból tam gdzie mam żebro. Albo być może miałem. Nie będę straszyć Gothi o tej porze. Pewnie śpi, a zresztą obrażenia nie są znów takie ciężkie. Wybiorę się do niej jutro rano. Jakoś dochodzę do chaty. Chwilę się zastanawiam przed otwarciem drzwi. A nóż jeszcze nie śpi? Nie mam sił wspinać się i wchodzić przez okno. Jeśli jest muszę stawić mu czoła. No i proszę, wykrakałem. - Cześć tato - witam dobrze zbudowanego rudobrodego mężczyznę. Nie słyszę odpowiedzi. Korzystam z okazji i kieruję się stronę schodów. Wchodzę na pojedyncze stopnie szybko. Szybkość to jednak względne pojęcie. Jak na moje świeże rany i te, które jeszcze się nie zagoiły, idzie mi całkiem nieźle. - Wróciłeś - zamieram słysząc to ośmioliterowe słowo. Wyczuwam w nim odepchnięcie, żal, odrazę. Łudził się, że tym razem nie uda mi się przeżyć. Chciał by oprawcy w końcu dokończyli swoje zadanie, które ciągnie się odkąd pamiętam. Często to słyszę. Jednak za każdym razem boli jeszcze bardziej. - Niedługo zaczyna się Smocze Szkolenie - ciągnie. - Znasz zasady. Jesteś zapisany. Za tydzień rozpoczną się pierwsze zajęcia. Masz na nich być. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia co o tym sądzić. Nie jestem popychadłem z powodu mojego wyglądu czy zachowania. Jestem nim bo nigdy nie zabiłem żadnego smoka. Nawet Straszliwca. A tylko dzięki uśmierceniu jakiegoś gada plującego ogniem, mogę stać się kimś. - Pyskacz Gbur będzie przewodniczącym. - Dzięki ci Thorze, chociaż to. Kowal jest jedną z niewielu osób, które mnie akceptują takim jakim jestem. - Ma was wyszkolić i postarać się by nikt nie zginął podczas nauki. Ostatnie słowa mówi cicho, tak że ledwie je słyszę. Ogromnie żałuje zasad, które ustanowili dawno temu jego przodkowie. Chce mojej zguby. Obojętnie jakiej, byleby nie musiał już mieć mnie na głowie. Czuję się jeszcze gorzej. Każde jego słowo zadaje mi cios w serce. Czasem zastanawiam się dlaczego nie spełniłem jego prośby... Odkręca się do mnie tyłem. Koniec rozmowy. Idę do mojego pokoju, starając się nie syczeć z bólu. Siadam przed biurkiem i wyjmuję z wiklinowego kosza opatrunki. Lekko różowe, bo przestałem je wymieniać na nowe. Za dużo było z tym zachodu. Oczyszczam rany wodą i owijam je delikatnie bandażami. Zmęczony kładę się na łóżko. Płaczę. Zmiana Część I Wstałem wcześnie. Na szczęście ojciec spał, więc obyło się bez awantur. Wziąłem moją torbę i połowę bochenka na śniadanie. Otworzyłem drzwi. Berk zaczynało wstawać. W oknach widać było zaspanych wikingów. Wszyscy wydawali się tacy szczęśliwi... Skierowałem się w stronę domku szamanki. Mieszkała jakieś dwieście kroków ode mnie. W niecały kwadrans byłem u niej. Podniosłem rękę by zapukać, gdy Gothi otworzyła mi drzwi. Mimo swoich lat potrafi zaskakiwać. - Witam Gothi - przywitałem się. Staruszka tylko skinęła głową. Oprócz mnie wszyscy myślą, że jest niemową. Dlaczego ja jestem wyjątkiem? Szczerze to nie mam pojęcia. Może dlatego, że wzruszyła się moim losem? W każdym razie nie wydałem jej tajemnicy i nie zamierzam tego zmieniać. Musi mieć pewnie jakieś powody. - Znowu cię dopadli? - spytała wrzucając do miski jakieś składniki. - Jak widać - spróbowałem się uśmiechnąć. - Tak... Trochę różowych oleandrów, pietruszka, szczypta pieprzu - zaczęła mówić do siebie podczas krzątaniny między półkami. - Serce nietoperza, jelito zająca.. Wzdrygnąłem się na jej ostatnie słowa. Może i była niezła, ale wolałbym nie wiedzieć co będzie wchodzić w skład maści. Dobrze, że nie muszę tego pić. - Masz Czkawka - rzekła podając mi w słoiku szarą substancję. Zawahała się. - Uważaj dziś na siebie. Trochę się zdziwiłem tą przestrogą. Niby jak mam uważać na siebie? I tak wiadomo, że mnie zaczepią. - Dzięki. - W każdym razie wypadało się pożegnać. Kiedy wyszedłem ludzie już powstawali. Zaczęli wychodzić z domów i zaczynać porządki. Nie dawno skończyła się zima, więc atak smoków jest pewnie bliski. Dziś nie idę do Pyskacza, ponieważ przedwczoraj zrobiłem wszystko. W takim razie nie zamierzam zostawać w wiosce. Idę w stronę lasu zmierzając wydeptaną już dawno temu przeze mnie dróżką. Gdyby szedł nią ktoś obcy, zapewne nie zwróciłby na nią uwagi. Doskonale ją ukryłem. Zresztą nie zamierzam dzielić się z nikim tym miejscem. Po godzinie dochodzę do ogromnego dębu, gdzie kończy się ścieżka. Zaraz za nim widać pnącza wijące się niczym węże po szaro-białej skale. Odgarniam część łodyg i znajduję wąską szczelinę, przez którą ja sam ledwo się przeciskam. Czasami jednak bycie ciamajdą się opłaca. Wzdycham, przywołując wspomnienia z poprzedniej nocy. Dochodzę do ciemnego korytarza. Nie potykam się jak wcześniej. Nauczyłem się tej drogi na pamięć, którą mam nie gorszą. Tunel zaczyna się kończyć, a ja widzę światło. Wchodzę na polanę. Dookoła otaczają ją skały na jakieś czterysta stóp. Z lewej strony moim oczom ukazuje się niewielki wodospad. Tylko ja wiem, że on istnieje. Woda z chlupotem spada na ziemię, gdzie tworzy się jeziorko płynące prosto w zagłębienie w skale. Nie wiem dokąd prowadzi, bo jakoś tak wyszło, że nie chciało mi się tego sprawdzać. Zapewne do morza. Uroku temu miejscu dodają pnącza, sosny, dęby, lipy, wierzby oraz małe krzaki i kwiaty. Zawsze, odkąd tu przychodzę, mam uczucie, że tu nie muszę nikogo udawać. Idę w stronę skalistej ścieżki. Jest ślisko, więc muszę uważać by nie spaść. Nie jest wysoko, ale mam trochę tych ran, więc ból mógłby okazać się większy niż się wydaje. Dochodzę do końca ścieżki. Stoję twarzą w twarz z wodospadem. Przechodzę przez wodę, czując, że jestem cały mokry. Znajduje się w sporym zagłębieniu skalnym. Niedbale rzucam torbę i wyjmuję maść. Zaczynam smarować rany, gdy nagle słyszę chrapnięcie. Szybko odwracam głowę w stronę, skąd usłyszałem dźwięk. A jeśli to ktoś z osady? Mrużę oczy, bo to coś jest ciemne i wspaniale kamufluje się z półmrokiem panującym w jaskini. Cicho podchodzę. Widzę coś czarnego. Przypomina mi to... skrzydło. Nie, to nie możliwe! Obcy zaczyna się poruszać. Chwiejnym krokiem cofam się. Teraz dokładnie wiem, kto wprowadził się tutaj. Stoję naprzeciwko najgroźniejszego smoka o jakim słyszał Archipelag. Tkwię bez ruchu przed śpiącą N o c n ą F u r i ą. Część II Rzuciłem się w stronę torby. Znalazłem! Ostrożnie podchodzę do bestii z śmiercionośną bronią, którą jest mój nożyk. Zazwyczaj strugam nim rysiki, ale teraz nie mam niczego innego pod ręką, co by się nadawało. Znajduję się jakieś siedem kroków od smoka, gdy słyszę jak kopnięty kamyk turla się po ziemi. Masz tu swoje szczęście! Zwierzę szybko odwraca głowę. Ma duże zielone oczy wyróżniające się spod czarnych łusek. Patrzy się na mnie, na nóż i znowu na mnie. Zrozumiał co chcę zrobić. Zbliża się do mnie powoli. Cofam się do tyłu za każdym jego krokiem. Nie jestem głupi, wiem co to za potwór. Najszybszy, najinteligentniejszy smok, którego boi się nawet mój ojciec. Tak właśnie myśliwy stał się ofiarą. Serce strasznie mi łopocze - wydaje mi się, że Nocna Furia słyszy jego szybkie bicie. Oddycham nierównomiernie i wciąż kieruję się tyłem w stronę wodospadu. Upadek mnie raczej nie zabije, jeśli jezioro jest na tyle głębokie na jakie wygląda. Gorzej będzie z wydostaniem się. Może to głupie w moim przypadku. Mieszkam na wyspie otoczonej wodą, a nie potrafię pływać. Pasuje to do mojego przydomku niedojdy. Czuję, że skała osuwa się w dół. Upuszczam nóż i przestaję się ruszać. Stwór jest coraz bliżej mnie. Patrzę mu prosto w oczy. Znajdujemy się dosłownie oko w oko. Smoczydło otwiera paszczę, a ja kulę się na tyle by nie spaść i czekam na najgorsze. Słyszę głośny ryk. Moje uszy tego nie wytrzymują. Zapominam, iż stoję nad przepaścią. Spadam. W powietrzu nie znajduję się długo, bo jaskinia nie jest tak wysoko położona. Z pluskiem wpadam do strumienia. - Pomocy! - krzyczę na całe gardło, mimo iż wiem, że nikt mnie nie usłyszy. Ruszam rękami i nogami na wszystkie strony. Oczywiście, nie zapominam o naiwnym krzyczeniu o pomoc. Mój sposób utrzymywania się na wodzie szybko męczy. Nie mam już zbytnio sił, a nie znajduję się bliżej brzegu. Coś złapało mnie za tył tuniki. Było szybkie, bo w mgnieniu oka znalazłem się na suchej trawie. Widocznie ktoś się nade mną ulitował. Zapewne to ktoś z osady. W tym momencie zdaje sobie sprawę, iż mało prawdopodobnym faktem jest to, że ktoś znalazł to miejsce. Odkręciłem głowę by zobaczyć mojego wybawiciela, którym okazał się być... smok. Przestraszony o mało znów nie wpadłem do niebieskiej tafli. - Ty, ty... Uratowałeś mi życie - powiedziałem z nie dowierzeniem. Nocna Furia kiwnęła głową. Nie opuszczała mnie nawet o krok. Czułem się trochę nieswojo. Chwila, co? Czułem się nieswojo przy tak groźnym gadzie? Czy ja do reszty zwariowałem?! Zacząłem szperać w kieszeniach. Po nożyku nie było śladu. Świetnie. Jestem bezbronny. Wspaniały na przystawkę dla takiej poczwary. Ale jak widać, jemu nie chce się mnie jeść. Zdaje się, że pragnie najpierw pobawić jedzeniem? W każdym razie, nie chcę siedzieć tak na ziemi bezczynnie. Muszę coś zrobić. Jedyne co sensownego przychodzi mi na myśl to, to by iść do jaskini. Jak pomyślałem, tak też zrobiłem. Gad jak mnie nie zostawiał, tak i teraz. Naprawdę, to jest frustrujące! Mam przed sobą wspaniały okaz, który zagwarantowałby mi przejście do elity. Zdenerwowany idę po kamienistych schodkach. Gdy znajduję się w jamie siadam koło torby, a skrzydlate zwierze koło mnie. Mógłbym go pogłaskać - myślę. Nie! To chory pomysł! Wyjmuję kartki i szkicuję. Co? Leżącego smoka. Rysownie strasznie mnie pochłania i dopiero kończąc rysunek przypominam sobie, że nie jestem sam. Mój towarzysz ogląda przed chwilą stworzone dzieło. - I co o tym sądzisz? - Pytam, zanim gryzę się w język. Gad nic nie odpowiada, tylko wkłada swój ogromny łeb do torby i wyjmuje chleb, który wcześniej zwędziłem. Kładzie mi go na kolana. Przełamuję go i dzielę się. Teraz zauważam, że smok nie ma zębów. To trochę... Wow! W ułamku sekundy widzę śnieżnobiałe kły. Może je wysuwać i wsuwać! Niesamowite! Ciekawe, czy potrafi coś innego. Może inne smoki też mają jakieś dziwne zdolności, o których, my wikingowie, nie wiemy? - Jak się nazywasz? - spytałem go. Skrzydlate stworzenie spojrzało na mnie z ukosa. - Imię to... - Hmm, sam nie znam definicji tegoż słowa. - To... Jakieś słowo, które tak jakby cię określa, np. ja nazywam się Czkawka. Straszydło nadal nic nie rozumiało, tylko patrzyło się na mnie. - Nie masz imienia? - wywnioskowałem, a smok pokiwał głową na potwierdzenie. - W takim razie ja cię nazwę, co? Może Szmaragd? Nocna Furia potrząsnęła głową. - Nie? A Plazma? Wicher? Szczerbatek? - Wrauuu - uznałem ten pomruk za zgodę. - A więc... Cześć Szczerbatku - uśmiechnąłem się. Monstrum zrobiło coś, co można uznać na znak pozytywnego wyrazu na twarzy. Popatrzyłem na niego. Nie miał zamiaru zjadać mnie. A więc czemu mówi się, że każdy gad to nieokiełznane zwierze, które należy bezwzględnie zabijać? Czyżby wybijaliśmy te gatunki bez potrzeby? Czy oznacza to ogromną pomyłkę ciągnącą się od wielu pokoleń? Jeśli moje pytania by się potwierdziły, to zmieniłbym spojrzenie na nasz świat. Muszę to wszystko pojąć. Wreszcie moje życie zaczęło nabierać jakiegoś sensu... Pierwszy raz na arenie Smocza arena. Miejsce gdzie mamy się nauczyć zabijać smoki. Razem zemną są tutaj: bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka Thorston, wszystkowiedzący Śledzik Ingerman, blondynka Astrid Hofferson oraz mój kuzyn Sączysmark Jorgenson. Oprócz nich jest z nami kowal, jedyna przyjazna mi osoba. Zapowiada się wspaniale. - Wszyscy wiemy po co tu jesteśmy - zaczyna przemowę Pyskacz - aby zabijać smoki. Lekko się krzywię. Pięć dni temu byłbym szczęśliwy, że ktoś dał mi szansę. Niestety teraz tak nie jest. Szczerbatek zmienił mnie. Zauważyłem, iż świat nie jest taki, jak im się wydaje. To nie gady go psują. To my - wikingowie. Wszyscy są zaślepieni żądzą mordowania. Nie zauważają dobroci w tych stworzeniach. A przykładem tego dobra, jest moja żywa postać, którą uratowało "śmiercionośne stworzenie". - Więc tak... Zaczniemy od łatwiejszych - kontynuuje przewodnik. - Kogo obstawiacie? - Ja jestem najlepszy, więc mi to obojętne. - Zaczął wywyższać się Jorgenson. - Koszmar Ponocnik nic by mi nie zrobił! - Ja tam sądzę, iż taki Straszliwiec pokonałby cię w ciągu kilku sekund - zripostował mu Gbur, a po placu rozległ się szmer chichotów. - Śledzik, z kim możecie dziś walczyć? - Gronkiel albo Straszliwiec Straszliwy - odpowiedział bez zastanowienia blondyn. - Gronkiel - rzekł kowal. - Chwila, moment! - krzyknął Jorgenson, gdy zauważył iż Pyskacz chce otwierać klatkę. - A jakaś teoria? - Preferuję zajęcia praktyczne - powiedział prowadzący, otwierając boks. W ciągu sekundy rozproszyliśmy się po całej arenie. Brązowe, skrzydlate stworzenie rozpoczęło polowanie. Przynajmniej wszystkim tak się wydawało. Smok chciał się tylko uwolnić, a my staliśmy mu na przeszkodzie. Nie miał wyjścia. Musiał zabić, aby być wolnym. To okropne. - Ile strzałów ma ten smok? - pyta Pyskacz. - Mieczyk? Długowłosy blondyn skrywał się za drewnianą beczką. Raczej nie słyszy kowala. Czyli mi nie idzie najgorzej. Mam tarczę z którą biegam po placu, unikając Gronkla. Korzystając, iż stworzenie było zajęte Astrid rozejrzałem się. Szpadka, odważniejsza od brata, robiła coś podobnego do mnie. Śledzik poszedł w ślady Mieczyka, a Smark właśnie leciał na pomoc blondynce. Była całkiem niezła i z moich obserwacji kuzyn tylko przeszkadza jej w walce. Nie mylę się, Gdy smoczydło odlatuje od dziewczyny patrzy ona na czarnowłosego, wzrokiem niosącym śmierć. Czyli nie zdawało mi się. Gronkiel odleciał - teraz sobie to uświadamiam. - Czkawka! - słyszę krzyk przyjaciela i uciekam. Nie muszę się rozglądać. Wiem, że smok wybrał mnie na swą zdobycz. Krzyczę, biegając w tą i we wte. Nie znam się na atakowaniu. Umiem szybko biegać, więc ucieczka to jedyne dobre rozwiązanie. Zapewne wszyscy się na mnie patrzą i czekają na masakryczną scenę, w której zostaję pożarty. Nie dam im tego. Przyśpieszam. Unikam spotkania z ogromnym ogonem, który służy swojemu panu za maczugę. Nie mam zamiaru przypatrywać jej się z bliska. Staram się sprowokować smoka, aby leciał nisko. Świetnie idzie mi unikanie przeszkód, a dużemu zwierzęciu nie raz dostaje się. Nogi zaczynają mi ciążyć. Muszę coś wymyślić. Biegnę trochę wolniej. Smok jest parę centymetrów ode mnie. Teraz skupia się tylko na mnie. W ostatniej chwili odskakuje w bok. Nie uderzam w skalną ścianę, czego nie można powiedzieć o plującym lawą gadzie. Do akcji wkracza Pyskacz, który bez problemu zabiega do klatki zwierzę. Łapię się za kolana i próbuję złapać oddech. Udało mi się. - Brawo Czkawka. Jako jedyny wykazałeś się sprytem - pochwalił mnie Gbur. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego. Mimo iż byłem kompletnie wyczerpany, kipiałem radością. - Astrid i Szpadce też dobrze poszło - komentuje dalej. - A reszcie radziłbym nad sobą popracować. Sączysmark wchodzisz do walk bez potrzeby, a Mieczyk i Śledzik, cóż... Zginęlibyście, gdyby był to atak. Zajęcia się kończą. Szybko odchodzę od grupy, bo mogą zacząć mnie bić. Być może Smark okaże się zazdrosny o moją pochwałę, albo coś w ten deseń. Do Szczerbatka pójdę wieczorem, bo teraz nie mam sił przechodzić przez leśne gąszcze. Na myśl o nowym przyjacielu znów czuję radość. Od czterech dni odwiedzam go. Smok ma ranę na ogonie, więc muszę ją codziennie oglądać. Przynoszę mu opatrunki i jedzenie, bo w jeziorze nie ma zbyt wiele ryb. W zamian za pomoc, Nocna Furia uczy mnie o jego pobratymcach. Stworzenie jest chyba ostatnie ze swojego gatunku, ponieważ w takiej sytuacji jego stado rozpoczęłoby poszukiwania. Czyli kolejna rzecz, która nas łączy - samotność. Gdy znajduję się w pokoju rzucam się na łóżko. Puszczam wodze fantazji i wymyślam sobie różne sytuacje, co by się stało, gdyby moje życie było by inne. Gdybym miał mięśnie, ojciec by mnie kochał, miałbym przyjaciół i zabijałbym smoki tak jak inni. Nie dojrzałbym ich piękna. A mając matkę? Tu widzę dwa warianty. Pierwsze, nic by się nie zmieniło. Miałbym tylko kolejną osobę podobną do mojego ojca. Druga myśl jest lepsza. Zyskałbym kochającego rodzica, nie wyrzekającego się własnego dziecka. Dostałbym miłość... Z rozmyślań wyciąga mnie głos Stoika. - Zejdź na dół - słyszę rozkaz. Grzecznie spełniam jego prośbę. Wiem czym grozi niesubordynacja. Karą, a dokładnie biciem, kaleczeniem oraz wyzywaniem. - Tak, ojcze? - rudobrody krzywi się na dźwięk drugiego słowa. - Jutro wyjeżdżam na wyprawę w poszukiwaniu Smoczego Leża - oznajmia. Takich wypraw było już tysiące. Każda polega na znalezieniu wyspy, miejsca, gdzie smoki mają swój dom i zniszczenia go. Według każdego mieszkańca Berk jest to jedyne rozwiązanie by pozbyć się niechcianych gości. Jednak jeszcze nikt nie odkrył tegoż miejsca. A może odkrył, tylko zginął? W każdym bądź razie wyprawa oznacza jedno - próbę znalezienia siedziska wroga, która kończy się zawsze stratą w ludności. - Dalej masz chodzić na szkolenie. Z tego co słyszałem, nie poszło ci, aż tak źle jak się spodziewałem. - Staram traktować się to jako komplement. - Może wreszcie coś normalnego z ciebie wyrośnie. Teraz nie mam jak łudzić się, że mnie akceptuje. Nadal jest zły. A może znienawidził mnie, aż tak, iż nawet moja zmiana nic nie zrobi? Czy naprawdę w oczach taty będę do końca życia śmieciem? Nastaje niezręczna cisza. Patrzymy się na siebie w ciszy. - Możesz już iść - wygania mnie. Znajdując się na górze, biorę torbę i wkładam do niej czyste opatrunki. Wchodzę na parapet okna i chwytam się gałęzi. Po cichu schodzę z drzewa. Od małego, ta brzoza była dla mnie wyjściem ewakuacyjnym, gdy nie mogłem wychodzić z domu, albo nie chciałem pytać o pozwolenie ojca. Nie muszę się bać, że mnie nakryje. Nigdy nie wchodził do mnie na górę. Może robił to, ale odkąd pamiętam swoje życie ani razu nie ujrzałem jego postaci w moim pokoju. Kieruję się w stronę Kruczego Urwiska, gdzie czeka na mnie Mordka. Jeśli czytacie moje opowiadanie, zostawcie po sobie jakiś komentarz, abym wiedziała, że nie piszę tego dla siebie. To bardzo motywuje do pisania. ''Odkrycie'' Panuje półmrok, więc od czasu do czasu potykam się o konary drzew, albo uderzam w jakąś gałąź. Jednak w jednym kawałku dostaję się do groty, za którą znajduję przyjaciela. Nasza znajomość bardziej opiera się na moim gadaniu, a jego kiwaniu bądź przeczeniu głową, ale tego mi właśnie chyba brakuje. Nikt w wiosce nie dopuszcza mnie do zdania, a on wysłuchuje mnie w milczeniu. Pomińmy fakt, że tego co on chce mi powiedzieć, nie rozumiem. Może kiedyś nauczę się mówić po smoczemu? - Szczerbatek! - wołam. Zza wodospadu wychodzi Nocna Furia. Przewracam się na ziemię pod jej ciężarem. Mordka wymyśliła sobie, iż nasze przywitania będą dla mnie dość brutalne. Udaję, że jestem obrażony, jednak gdy widzę, iż nie daje to oczekiwanych efektów, mówię: - Zejdź ze mnie, bo jutro nie przyniosę ryb! Smoczydło udaje przestraszonego groźbą. Pokazuje mi ogon. - O co ci... - zamieram. Jego lotka się zagoiła. Rana prawie nie rzucała się w oczy spod czarnych łusek. Było widać tylko podłużny strup. Szczerbatek wyzdrowiał! - Nie myślałem, że tak szybko się zagoi! Wreszcie możesz latać! Spojrzał na mnie pytająco. O co mu chodzi? Na ułamek sekundy znalazłem się w powietrzu. Przez kolejny ułamek siedziałem na grzbiecie Nocnej Furii szykującej się do lotu. Następnie szybowałem pomiędzy chmurami. Było niesamowicie. Nigdy nie sądziłem, iż latanie może dawać tyle frajdy. Z góry widać było o wiele więcej. Uroku całej tej sytuacji dodawała noc i księżyc. Czułem się wspaniale. Gdy już miałem krzyknąć do przyjaciela, iż bardzo mi się tu podoba, usłyszałem ryk. Należał do Koszmara Ponocnika. - Co się dzieje? - spytałem cicho. Przyjazne mi zwierzę tylko mruknęło. Zrozumiałem przekaz. Mam siedzieć cicho. Zza chmur pojawiły się inne skrzydlate stworzenia. Ogarnął mnie lęk. A co jeśli jestem kolacją? Może dałem się oszukać? Myślałem, że smoki da się traktować jak równych sobie. Jednak skok do oceanu, jedyne wyjście z tej sytuacji odpadał, ponieważ nie umiem pływać. Świetnie. Po poprstu świetnie. Chmury zaczynają się rozstępować i widzę górę. Przypomina wulkan, ale nie widzę nigdzie lawy. Czy właśnie odkryłem Smocze Leże? A może to jakaś przypadkowa wyspa? Nocna Furia wlatuje wgłąb góry. Jest tutaj wiele wystających z kamiennych ścian skał, na których osiadają się smoki. Jedzenie, którego wcześniej nie zauważyłem, rzucają do ciemnej dziury. Przynajmniej wiem, że jedzenie z Berk się nie marnuje. Gdybym chociaż odkrył tą całą tajemnicę, to może... Gronkiel wrzucający do ciemnej dziury rybkę, nagle znika. Znika w pysku ogromnego smoka. Ogromny, to mało powiedziane. Snuto u nas domysły, że mogą być większe smoki i trzeba się do tego przygotować. Ale mając na myśli większe, nigdy nie powiedziano by, iż osiągały by taką wielkość. Jeden ząb równy był rozmiarem Stoikowi Ważkiemu, największemu wśród wikingów. Znalezienie przez nas tego miejsca, oznaczało by śmierć niemal całego plemienia. Wszyscy odlatują, by nie zostać przystawką. Niestety nie każdemu udaje się uciec. Około tuzina smoków kończy żywot. Szczerbatek, jako najszybszy znany mi gatunek, nie ma problemu z ucieczką. Szybko pozostawiamy w tyle inne gatunki. Jak mogłem zwątpić w Mordkę? - Naprawdę, nie sądziłem, że tak właśnie wygląda Smocze Leże - powiedziałem zszokowany. Nie uzyskałem odpowiedzi. Mój wybawiciel był zszokowany. W końcu na jego oczach zgineli jego pobratymcy. Nie, żeby lubił wikingów, ale patrzenie na ich śmierć nie sprawiało mi przyjemności. Gdy wróciliśmy zalałem Szczerbatka pytaniami. - Ten gad, to zapewne wasz król? - rozmówca pokiwał głową, jednocześnie robiąc jakieś dziwne pozy. Mrugał rzęsami i próbował łapą czyścić sobie głowę, albo coś w tym stylu. Patrzyłem na niego z niedowierzaniem, aż załapałem. - To wasza królowa! - na potwierdzenie uzyskałem znów skinienie. - A więc, ona chce od was jedzenie... Wręcz je na was wymusza, a nie słuchanie rozkazów grozi znalezieniem się w jej paszczy. Wiesz dlaczego sama nie poluje? - tu nie uzyskałem twierdzącej odpowiedzi. - Jednak nie rozumiem jednego. Dlaczego mi to pokazałeś? Smok pokazał jednym ze swoich szponów na moją głowę. Aha, czyli mam sam pomyśleć. Na przyjaciołach można zawsze polegać. Zmuszony do użycia szarych komórek, siadłem na trawie. Co mogłoby być powodem, tego bym widział to, co widziałem? Bez powodu nie wydałby mi tej tajemnicy. - Chciałeś chronić wikingów? - trochę zdziwiony, zadałem pytanie. Odpowiedzią było kiwnięcie. Nocna Furia, znienawidzona przez mieszkańców Berk, chciała nas chronić. Zależało jej bym miał rodzinę. Taką jaka jest, ale ją miał. Byłem pod wrażeniem. Chciał mojego dobra. To było miłe. Bardzo miłe. Wspaniałe. Jak ja się mu odwdzięczę? - Dziękuję, Szczerbatku. Niedotrzymana tajemnica Do tej pory nie mogę otrząsnąć się z tego, co ujrzałem. Nigdy nie sądziłem, iż dokonam takiego odkrycia. I tego w jaki sposób je dokonałem. Przecież znalazłem Smocze Leże! Miejsce za które życie oddało miliony wikingów! Najgorsze jest to, że nie mogę tego wyjawić. Wyszedłem na pomost. Nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty czekać na przypływający, prawdopodobnie, wrak statku. Jednak, z powodu tego, kim jestem, muszę tu stać i razem z innymi prosić Odyna o jak najmniejsze szkody. Nikt nie wieży w odnalezienie leża. Tyle lat minęło i nic się nie stało. Dlaczego coś miałoby się zmienić? Wszyscy zaczynają krzyczeć z radości, gdy pojawia się czarna plama na niebieskim horyzoncie. Nie muszę udawać zadowolenia. Nikomu nie chce się zawracać głowy moją osobą. Kobiety, bo ich jest najwięcej, czekają na swoich mężów i synów, a maluchy wyczekują ojców i braci. Ja jeden jestem wyjątkiem. To, że nie znaleźli Smoczego Leża jest dla mnie pociechą. Po kilkunastu minutach statek zatrzymuje się w drewnianym porcie. Słowo "statek" nie jest dobrym określeniem. Są to raczej pozbijane deski z szaro-czarną łachmaną zamiast żaglu. Załoga wyglądała równie żenująco. Wszyscy z przygnębionymi minami wychodzili na ląd. Wcześniejsza wrzawa ustała. Chociaż jadąc na każdą wyprawę wiadomo, że przyniesie ona jedynie straty, wszyscy zawsze są zdołowani. Ostatni wychodzi wódz. Nawet nie zadaje sobie trudu, szukać mnie. Idzie prosto do swojego domu. Kolejny znak mówiący o tym, jak niewiele dla niego znaczę. O ile w ogóle coś znaczę. Z doświadczenia wiem, iż powrót do domu nie skończyłby się dla mnie dobrze. Za pewne znów obwiniałby mnie za nieudaną ekspedycję. Wolę odczekać parę godzin... - Cześć nasza niedojdo! - słyszę za sobą. Ostentacyjnie się odwracam. No tak, idzie nasza wielka piątka. Przyśpieszam kroku, starając się nie biec. Przewracam się, poczuwszy uderzenie w kark. Podpieram się rękami. Obok mnie leży sprawca bólu - średniej wielkości kamień. Dlatego nienawidzę tych podróży. Zawsze wyżynają swoje złości na mnie. - Czemu nie popłynąłeś? - pyta mnie Sączysmark. - Przecież jesteś taki dobry na szkoleniu. Jesteś bardzo s p r y t n y. Zemsta za udane zajęcia musiała wreszcie nadejść. Nie mógł sobie darować. Musiał pokazać, kto ma władzę. Ja muszę pozostać na swoim miejscu - miejscu niedorobionego syna wodza. Nie mam możliwości awansu, przeskoczenia na lepsze stanowisko. Do końca życia mam być dla niego zabawką, workiem treningowym. Tego oczekują ode mnie mieszkańcy Berk. Nikt nie spyta się jednak, czy ja wyrażam na to zgodę. Moje zdanie jest nieważne. Nie mam przywilejów. Mam tylko obowiązki. - No mów! - pośpiesza mnie Mieczyk. - No bo... - wykrztuszam zdenerwowany. - No bo... - przedrzeźnia mnie dziecięcym głosem Szpadka. - Nie dorównuje wam - mówię to, co chcą usłyszeć. Chociaż ja, od pewnego czasu, zaczynam sądzić inaczej. - I takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewałem - mruknął przywódca bandy. - No więc teraz kochany siostrzeńcu pokażemy ci, iż nie dorastasz nam do pięt. Zaczynają mnie szarpać. Dostaję w brzuch i kolano. Jestem na polanie, więc nie zbyt trudno mi uciec.Niestety nie mam za czym się schować. Słyszę świst. Śmiercionośne głazy lądują niedaleko mnie. Podczas biegu dostaję jednakże parę razy. Cały oblany potem i krwią chowam się w lesie. Tu mnie nie znajdą. Odczekuję jakąś godzinę i ruszam w stronę chatki Gothi. Rany są gdzieniegdzie głębokie, a nie chcę ryzykować jakimś zakażeniem. - Dzień dobry. - witam staruszkę. Nawet nie odpowiada, tylko zabiera się za przyrządzenie maści, czy czegoś takiego. Przyglądam się krzątającej Gothi, aż nie wytrzymuję. - Kiedy ostatnio tu byłem, mówiłaś abym uważał na siebie. Nie chodziło ci o to, prawda? Przygarbiona kobieta przytakuje. Wiedziała o wszystkim. Skądś wiedziała, że poznam Szczerbatka. - Zechcesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego mnie nie uprzedziłaś? - tu nie dostaję odpowiedzi. Z nadmiaru przeżytych ostatnio zdarzeń, nie wytrzymuję. - Nie chcesz. Wspaniale! Nic mi nie mów! Nie rób mi tych głupich maści i eliksirów! Skoro tak obojętne jest ci moje życie to proszę bardzo. Nie interesuj się. Więcej tu nie przyjdę! Zdaję sobie sprawę z tych wagi wymienionych wcześniej zdań i milknę. - Przepraszam. Po porostu za dużo mam na głowie. Odnalazłem Smocze Leże. Ty nie wiesz co to znaczy dla mnie. Gdybym powiedział ojcu gdzie ono jest, zyskałbym w jego oczach. A jednocześnie skazałbym go na śmierć. I do tego dochodzi jeszcze postać Szczerbatka. Już widzę jego minę, gdy mówię o tym jak poznałem Nocną Furię. Pff! Latałem na niej! Na pomiocie burzy i samiuteńkiej śmierci, rozumiesz?! To nie możliwe! Kręci mi się w głowie. Nie zniosę więcej takich sytuacji. Gothi podaje mi maść, a ja bez słowa wychodzę. Jest już wieczór, a więc mogę wracać do chaty. Roztrzęsiony otwieram drzwi. W fotelu siedzi ojciec i patrzy na mnie. Bez słowa idę w kierunku schodów. Muszę jak najszybciej znaleźć się na górze. Być może, emocje po nieudanej wyprawie nie opadły. Jestem pokaleczony, co za pewnie widzi, a jego chłosta doprowadziłaby mnie chyba do śmierci. Zapewne teraz znów myśli jakiego ma niedojdę w rodzinie, że rówieśnicy się nad nim znęcają. I to nakręca jego złość. Przez to staje się jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny. A przecież na sam widok jego mięśni, robi mi się niedobrze. - Stój. - zamieram ze strachu. Nie mogę go nie słuchać. Niesubordynacja z mojej strony jest tutaj wysoce niewskazana. Nie patrzę w stronę Stoika. Nie mam na to odwagi. Patrzę na drewnianą podłogę. Czekam na najgorsze. Jednak to, co oczekiwałem po nim nie nadchodzi. Nie bije mnie. Podnoszę wzrok. Spogląda na mnie badawczo. Z ciekawością. To musi mi się wydawać. Pewnie dostałem nieźle w głowę. On nigdy nie przyglądał mi się. Gdzie jest ta nienawiść do mojej osoby? To co słyszę,zwala mnie z nóg. Wolałbym już zostać wychłostany. - Podobno znalazłeś Smocze Leże? Nie. To niemożliwe, aby o tym wiedział. Postawić się Powoli odwróciłem głowę. Pierwszy raz widziałem zainteresowanie w jego oczach. Pokusa zaistnienia na Berk była bardzo silna. Całe moje życie wyglądałoby inaczej. Stałbym się lubiany, zawsze otoczony przyjaciółmi. Miałbym prawdziwego ojca, dla którego jego syn byłby całym światem. Który byłby dla niego wszystkim. To coś, co może być na wyciągnięcie ręki, jeśli się na to zgodzę. - Nie, jak bym miał to zrobić? - udaję zdziwienie. Bardzo chciałbym zostać kimś, ale konsekwencje byłyby dla mnie nie do zniesienia. Śmierć Mordki byłaby nieunikniona, a o przyjaciół się dba. Po za tym kogo bym zyskał? Osoby, które wcześniej życzyły mi śmierci teraz mają być dla mnie opoką. Jak miałbym im się zwierzać? Raczej każda osoba, oprócz Gothi i Pyskacza, chociaż raz mnie uderzyła. Niekiedy traktowali to jako zabawę. Kto więcej razy złamie coś Czkawce w ciągu tygodnia albo kto pierwszy doprowadzi mnie do łez. Byłem rozrywką, też dla Stoika. - Właśnie się nad tym zastanawiam. - Rudobrody powiedział to bardziej do siebie, niż do mnie. - Mów! Drygnąłem, gdy podniósł ton głosu. - Ale..., ale ja nic nie wiem... - wyjąkałem. Zbliżył się do mnie. Był o jakieś trzy łokcie większy ode mnie. Uciekałem wzrokiem od jego postaci. Nienawidziłem takich sytuacji. - Patrz na mnie! - sekundę potem ogromnie żałowałem, że go posłuchałem. Wolałbym aby mnie chłostał niż w taki sposób ranił wzrokiem. Z oczu widać byłą czystą nienawiść. Nie znalazła się już ani krztyna odrazy, po wątpienia. Teraz byłem dla niego jak Dagur czy Albrecht. Nie znosił nieposłuszeństwa. - Sączyślin był u Gothi i powiedział mi o wszystkim o czym się jej zwierzałeś. Znalazłeś Smocze Leże za pomocą jakiegoś Szczerbatka i zgładziłeś Nocną Furię! Masz mi zaraz pokazać jak się tam dostać! Pokaż, że nie jesteś takim pokraką na jakiego wyglądasz. Może masz tam coś jeszcze z przodków, którzy nas nauczyli o tym jak bezwzględne i okrutne są smoki. Nie bądź głupi, bo to cię może wiele kosztować. Zatkało mnie. Sączyślin źle usłyszał. Nie wie nic o tresurze. Nic o lataniu. Nic o nowej przyjaźni. Wódz jest w ogromnym błędzie... A przecież ten jego błąd jest dla mnie jak zbawienie. Za to może zapłacić życiem, jeśli dobrze bym to rozegrał. - Będę głupi i nic nie powiem - sam zdziwiłem się, że się odważyłem mu postawić. Pierwszy raz w życiu. On też się zaskoczył, ale dobrze to ukrył. Gdyby nie to, że znam go bardzo dobrze, nie zauważyłbym tego. Ale żyje z nim szesnaście lat i wiem już o nim miej więcej wszystko. A on mnie ignorował. To kolejny błąd z jego strony. Coraz więcej ich popełnia przy mnie. Nie mam wyjścia, muszę to wykorzystać. Inaczej moją chwilę słabości mogę przypłacić nawet śmiercią. - Nie próbuj mnie denerwować! - nie wiem jak, ale nagle dostałem dopływu jakieś odwagi. Miałem siłę, przewagę. I chciałem to wykorzystać, innego wyjścia nie było. - To ty nie próbuj denerwować m n i e ! Chyba to nie ty znasz drogę do Smoczego Leża, co? Wydaje mi się, że zrozumiał iż jakimś cudem nie uda mu się mnie tym razem mnie nastraszyć. Tym razem ta metoda nie zadziała. Nie jest jednak głupi, aby się poddać. Obrał inną taktykę. - Słuchaj synu - powiedział dużo łagodniej. Podniosłem brew, gdy usłyszałem to, iż przyznaje się do naszych więzów krwi. - Musimy być silni. Jestem wodzem, a po mnie będziesz nim ty. Musisz nauczyć się podejmować trudne decyczje. Zgładzimy gniazdo tych piekielnych stworzeń i odzyskamy upragnioną wolność. Wszysycy tego chciemy. Valka, tego chciała... - Nie mieszaj w to mojej matki! Ona nigdy nie dopuściłaby do tego - z oburzeniem zaareagowałem na ten stek kłamstw. Słyszałem jak gadał z Pyskaczem, że urządzą zawody na wodza. Pierwszy w historii, o ile się nie mylę. A to ogromna hańba. Coś takiego miało mnie pogrążyć. Pewnie myślał, że się zabiję. Pewnie tak by się stało, gdyby nie Mordka. Bez niej nie znalazłbym tej ukrywanej wcześniej odwagi i buntu. Jakie to dziwne. Moja konsystencja nie miałby sensu bez smoka. Przodkowie by mnie za to zabili. Ale wróćmy do ojca. Nigdy nie był dla mnie troskliwy, dobroduszny czy współczujący. Dlaczego ja mam być dla niego dobry? - Idę - powiedziałem ostro. Wszedłem po schodach. Miałem mało czasu. Zaraz dotrze do niego jak się miewa sytuacja, a ja muszę być już daleko. W przestworzach na grzbiecie Nocnej Furii. Zbyt dużo rzeczy nie mam. Głównie dla tego, że nikt mi nic nie dał. W Boże Narodzenie moje imię jest pomijane. Jakby nie istniało. To przykre. Pakuje tylko to, co jest najpotrzebniejsze. Postanwiam napisać mu króciutką wiadomość na pożegnanie. Będę strzegł tej tajemnicy do końca życia. Nigdy nie znajdziesz tego miejsca, tak samo jak mnie. '' ''Z wyrazami największej odrazy, Czkawka Nie czytam drugi raz. Rzucam kartkę na stolik i wychodzę przez okno. Kiedy znjaduję się przy lesie słyszę dzwony. Zorientowali się, iż uciekłem. Mam coraz mniej czasu. Dziś jest pełnia, wieć księżyc oświetla mi drogę. Kaleczę sobier ręce i nogi przedzierając się przez bluszcze, pokrzywy oraz wysokie trawy. Muszę iść jednak tą drogą, bo tu raczej nie będą mnie szukać. Raczej. Mam nadzieję. Widzę szczelinę w skale i zbliżające się pochodnie. W ostaniej chwili znikam w dziurze. - Co to było? - słyszę echo odbijające się od skał. - Trzeba to sprawdzić. - Ja tam wejść? Te głosy powodują, że ucieka jeszcze szybciej. Nie mogą złapać mnie teraz. W takiej chwili. To się nie może tak skończyć. Przyśpieszam kroku, serce bije mi coraz mocniej. Wbiegam na polanę, cały mokry z wysiłku. Lekko się uspokajam. Za moment już mnie tu nie będzie. Ich poszukiwania pójdą na marne. - Szczerbatku! - krzyczę, ale nikgo nie słyszę. - Mordko, chodź tu! - próbuję jeszcze raz. Nikogo tu nie ma. Zostałem sam. Osobliwy wypadek Jak mogłem się, aż tak mylić? Nic nie zauważyłem. Nic. Kompletnie n i c. A tymczasem smok się mną bawił. W chwili w której go najbardziej potrzebowałem uciekł sobie. Poszedł. Ot, tak. Stoję bezczynnie, próbując coś wymyślić. Wikingowie mogą zaraz tu być. W każdej chwili. A po moim smoku nie ma śladu. Wystawił mnie w tak ważnym momencie. Jak on mógł?! Muszę się gdzieś skryć... Jedyne miejsce, które jako tako dawałoby mi schronienie jest szczelina za wodospadem. Biegnę ile sił w nogach i chowam się za spadającą wodą. Czekam patrząc na jedyne wejście do polany. Na pewno coś wymyślą żeby się tu dostać. Stoik zrobi wszystko by dowiedzieć się gdzie jest Smocze Leże, a takie coś jak małe przejście w skale to dla niego pikuś. Szkoda, że dla mnie pi kusiem nie jest wydostanie się z tego miejsca. Jak to możliwe, że moja samotnia stała się więzieniem? A to wszystko przez tego wrednego gada. Po co ja mu zaufałem? Dlaczego niczego nie zauważyłem? Może jestem niedojdą za jakiego mnie mają. W obecnym położeniu nie mam do roboty nic niż karanie siebie w duszy. Zaraz mnie znajdą, zaprowadzą i siłą wydobędą ze mnie tajemnicę. A ja nie będę się opierać, bo zrobię to aby odegrać się na Szczerbatku. Wiem, że zginie dużo osób, ale i tak to kiedyś by nastąpiło. A ja mogę ich przygotować tak, aby mieli szanse. Mam mętlik w głowie. Nie wiem co myśleć, robić. Jestem w najgorszym możliwym położeniu. - Jestem! Udało się! - słyszę. No, tak. Dostali się. Zaraz mnie znajdą. To tylko kwestia czasu... - Rozdzielamy się! - dudni głos Stoika. - Ja, Pyskacz, Sączyślin i Swen idziemy sprawdzić tą jaskinię, a wy szukajcie w krzakach! Już po mnie idą. Chowam się za kamieniem i staram się zajmować jak najmniej miejsca. "Będzie dobrze" powtarzam sobie. "Jakoś to przeżyję" okłamuje się. Wiem, że prawda jest bardzo brutalna. Kiedy wydobędzie ze mnie to co chce, zabije mnie. Zrobi to z przyjemnością. Od tak dawna szuka pretekstu, aby się mnie pozbyć. A teraz ukaże mnie za zdradę. A jednocześnie pokaże ludziom, kto tu rządzi. Da im jasno do zrozumienia, iż nie wolno się mu przeciwstawiać. A o mnie szybko się zapomni. Moją pamięć przyćmi zapewne grzebanie umarłych po nieudanej walce. O ile ktoś wróci z tymi umarłymi. - Tutaj! - do moich bębenków usznych dobiega głos za mnie. Tupot stóp. Wrzaski. Uderzenie w twarz. Stracenie równowagi. Ciemność. *** Słyszę tupot stóp, rozmowy, hałas - zgiełk. Powoli poruszam powiekami. Idzie mi to ciężko. Chwilę zajmuje mi otrząśnięcie się. Przypominam sobie co się stało. Na ciele czuję ogromy ból. Musiałem być bity, albo chociaż brutalnie przenoszony z Kruczego Urwiska. Na kolanach i rękach mam sińce i trochę zdartej do krwi skóry. Czuję, że mam złamany nos i cieknącą mi z brwi krew. Mógłbym powiedzieć, że ból jest nie do zniesienia, ale to było by nie prawdą. Bywało gorzej, więc nie czuję się, aż tak źle jak powinienem. Rozglądam się wokół. Gdzie jestem? Na arenie. A zgiełk tworzą ludzie osiadający na trybunach. Leżę obok dużej, metalowej bramy. Ciarki mnie przechodzą na myśl, co wódz mógłby wymyślić. - Widzę, że już się ocknąłeś - szybko odkręcam głowę. Słowa te powiedział mój strażnik. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Ma obok siebie topór i hełm na głowie. Nie wiem po co mu to. Jak miałbym się sam stąd wydostać? Zapewne jest to pokaz siły. Pasuje to do Ważki. Chce mi pokazać, że to on jest ważny. Nie jakiś tam chudzielec. To on ma przewagę. I musi mi to okazać w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. - Tak - odpowiadam niepewnie. - Co mnie czeka? - Tego nikt nie wie. To niespodzianka. Zapewne niezbyt miła. Parę minut siedzę oparty o bramę. Zbieram siły. To, że jestem na arenie nie świadczy o niczym dobrym. Heh, jakby to, że mnie złapało miałoby świadczyć o czymś dobrym. - Wstawaj! - mężczyzna podciąga mnie do góry. - Wódz idzie. Chwiejnie trzymam się na nogach, jednak nie daję po sobie poznać, iż jestem słaby. Po prostu raz w życiu, chcę być odważny. Innych razy na pokazanie tego raczej nie będzie... Przynajmniej tak wskazują na to okoliczności. - Chciałeś uciec? - śmieje się rudobrody. - Chyba nie myślałeś, że nie znajdę cię w tej jaskini? To było banalne. Miałeś tyle możliwości. A ukryłeś się tam. To śmieszne. Już lepiej było zostać w domu... - na moment przerywa i mówi surowszym tonem. - No więc czekam. Miałeś mi coś do powiedzenia? Patrzę na niego z odrazą. Jak to możliwe, że ktoś taki może być moim ojcem? Co moja matka w nim widziała? To niemożliwe zakochać się w takim potworze. - Co masz mi do powiedzenia?! - jego głos dudni po całej arenie. Zapada cisza. Ludzie, którzy wcześniej hałasowali milkną. Widzą, iż wódz jest zdenerwowany. Jego twarz przybiera kolor brody. Nigdy nie doprowadziłem go do takiego stanu. W takim gniewie może zrobić dosłownie wszystko. - Nic - mówiąc to pluję na niego. To doprowadza go do furii. - Nie masz nic mi do powiedzenia, tak?! To zobaczymy co pokażesz nam na arenie! Szybkim ruchem, zanim cokolwiek zauważę, wpycha mnie na plac i zamyka wyjście. Jestem sam. Nie mam broni. Nic. Trudno mi będzie poradzić sobie z... Właśnie. Z czym będę sobie musiał poradzić? - Drodzy wikingowie. Pokażę wam, co znaczy zdradzić plemię. Zobaczycie to na własne oczy. - Prycham. Wiedziałem, że to zrobi. To był pewnik, że ich zastraszy. To tyran, bezwzględny wódz. - Dopuszczenie się zdrady grozi bycie sam na sam bez broni na arenie ze smokiem. Ze głodzonym dwa tygodnie i bitym Koszmarem Ponocnikiem! Kończąc zdanie, otworzyły się wrota. Wpadł rozzłoszczony smok. Nawet nie miałem jak się przyszykować. Wszystko działo się nagle. Ponocnik rozbiegał się po arenie. Zajęło mu parę minut zauważenie mnie. Pierwsze co, chciał się wydostać. Dopiero potem, nie znajdując wyjścia, postanowił zbadać teren. I zobaczył pożywienie - mnie. Tresura tutaj nie wiele da. O ile umiem wytresować smoka. Z Nocną Furią jakoś mi nie poszło. I skończyłem tak. Ostrożnie wyciągam ręce. - No już. Cicho. Spokojnie. - Po woli zbliżam się do Koszmara. Smok jest zdziwiony moim nastawieniem. Nie znajdował się nigdy w takiej sytuacji. Jest w transie. Zauważam kątem oka, że panuje kompletna cisza. Wszyscy są zdziwieni, ciekawi. Nie mogę rozejrzeć się co robi Ważka. Muszę utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy. Tak robiłem wcześniej. Nie poszło mi dobrze, ale może teraz pójdzie lepiej? W każdym razie, nie mam innych pomysłów. Znajduję się już tylko trzy łokcie od Ponocnika. To bardzo blisko, a smok nic nie robi. - Nie bój się - mówię cicho, tak by usłyszało mnie tylko zwierzę. W głębi duszy śmieję się z moich słów. Jak coś tak ogromnego może się bać mnie? To powinno być raczej na odwrót. - Pomogę ci stąd uciec. Razem odlecimy. Tylko mi zaufaj. Nie jestem jednym z nich. Stworzenie jest zdezorientowane. Toczy ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę. Może mnie zjeść i znów być, najprawdopodobniej, bite. A może mnie zostawić i zaufać mi. Raczej nie ma nic do stracenia. Nadal nie pewnie pokazuje niewielkim skinieniem głowy na swój grzbiet. Ku zdumieniu innym wsiadam na jednego z najgroźniejszych zwierząt. Wtedy słyszę huk. Wszędzie widzę szary dym. Czuję, że coś mnie łapie, ale mgła utrudnia mi widoczność. Ze zdziwienia zapominam, że powinienem w takiej sytuacji jak najszybciej się uwolnić. Gdy sobie przypominam o tym, tracę grunt pod nogami, a we włosach czuję podmuch zimnego, wiosennego powietrza. Lecę. Nic nie rozumiem. Ogień Koszmara nie mógł spowodować mgły. Do tego siedziałem na jego grzbiecie i nie czułem, abym spadał, tak aby smoczydło mogło mnie trzymać. To niemożliwe. Coś musiało mnie zabrać. A może to rozwścieczony wódz za tym wszystkim stoi? Głowę rozsadzają mi te przypuszczenia. Zaczynam się wiercić. Mimo, iż wiem, że jestem wysoko, wolę spaść niż być skazanym na łaskę innego smoka. Przypomina mi się moja obietnica. Miałem pomóc wydostać się temu smokowi. Dlaczego nic nie może po mojej myśli? Żadna tresura nie przyniosła efektów. Raz nie udała się, a drugi raz... Hm, zaraz pewnie się dowiem o co chodzi z tym drugim razem... Mgła jest coraz rzadzsza. Zaraz wszytsko się wyjaśni. Patrzę na mojego porywacza. To... - Szczerbatek?! Postanowienie No, to mnie zaskoczył... - Co ty tu robisz? Przecież nie znalazłem cię na Kruczym Urwisku! Zabrali mnie na arenę, na pastwę wygłodniałego smoka! - zacząłem robić mu wyrzuty. - Wrr - dostałem swoją wyczekiwaną odpowiedź. Niby jak smok ma mi coś powiedzieć? Pozostało mi tylko czekać. Szczerbatek gdzieś chciał mnie zaciągnąć. Coś przez co mnie zostawił musiało być w takim razie czymś ważnym. Na samą myśl o tym przechodzą mnie ciarki. Lecieliśmy dobrą godzinę zanim moim oczom ukazało się coś innego niż falująca woda. Z daleka rzucała się w oczy zielona wyspa, będąca jak na razie białą kropką na czarnym płótnie. W Mordce jakby coś odżyło i przyśpieszył. Co ja bym dał, aby teraz znajdować się na grzbiecie Furii. Wiatr wyginał mnie we wszystkie strony, a poruszony gad niczego nie zauważał, tylko przyśpieszał. Co raz szybciej i szybciej, aż... Aż nie znaleźliśmy się na wyspie. Było tu mnóstwo domów, spichlerzy, zbrojowni i z tego co skojarzyłem wznoszono właśnie jakiś mur, prawdopodobnie, obronny. Teraz lecieliśmy wolniutko. Przyjaciel rozglądał się w tą i wewte, szukając miejsca gdzie mógłby wylądować. Przynajmniej tak myślałem. Wyspa była większa od Berk. O wiele większa. Było tu trochę gór i lasów, ale większość drzew została wycięta. Mało co było w nienaruszonym stanie. Kiedy przelecieliśmy najwyższy szczyt zobaczyłem o co chodzi tak naprawdę Mordce. Pierwsze w oczy rzuciły mi się tuziny statków uzbrojonych od kadłubu pod sam dziób. Statki z Berk wyglądały przy nich jak małe łódki. Muszę przyznać, robiło to spore wrażenie. Dopiero potem zobaczyłem klatki. Najważniejszy powód dla którego tu jestem.Tam były wiezione smoki. Zmienoskrzydłe, Wrzeńce, Drzewokosy, Straszliwce Straszliwe, Gronkle... Można by tak długo wymieniać. Niektóre z gatunków pierwszy raz widziałem na oczy. "Jak my nie wiele wiemy o nich" - pomyślałem. Ale szybko zrozumiałem, że nie mam czasu zachwycać się. Trzeba było szybko uratować je. Problem stanowili strażnicy. Przy każdej klatce był minimum jeden. Zapewne im bardziej był niebezpieczny smok, tym więcej ludzi dawano do pilnowania. Tą hipotezę wytłumaczyło by, dlaczego przy Straszliwach był jeden strażnik, a przy Wrzeńcu czy Drzewokosie ich liczba diametralnie wzrastała. Należało także doliczyć ludzi szykujących łodzie. Prycham. Jeden chuderlak i Nocna Furia zmęczona lotem, na pewno dadzą radę. - Mordko, przecież to niemożliwe abyśmy ich uratowali. - tłumaczę. Z tego co widzę, Szczerbatek nie wiele przejmuje się moimi słowami. Tylko pokazuje na moją głowę. Mam ruszyć łbem. Oczywiście! Jeśli nie możemy ich pokonać siłą, to spróbujmy sprytem. Nad tym jak przypuścić taki atak siedziałem trochę, aż Szczerbo zaczął się denerwować. Chciał zrobić to jak najprędzej. W końcu to tak jakby jego rodzina. - Szczerbatku, nie wierć się tak. Mam już plan - smoczydło od razu poweselało. Trochę mniej spodobały mu się moje rozważania, gdy okazało się, że ma być przynętą. - Oj, przestań. Jesteś, być może, jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Łowcy nie odpuszczą tak łatwo. A za ciebie chętnie się wezmą. - nie było to pocieszające, wiem. - Chcesz ratować ich, czy nie? Zrozumiał, że chodzi o ważną sprawę i przestał strzelać focha. Stanęliśmy na swoich pozycjach i na znak mojej zaciśniętej ręki Szczerbol odkręcił uwagę strażników. Miałem wolną drogę. Pierwsze co, rzuciłem się by ratować Zmiennoskrzydłe. Najbardziej przydadzą się podczas powrotu strażników, którzy zapewne zaraz się zjawią. Nie mogą być tak tępi, aby to kupić. Następnie ruszam po Wrzeńce, które usychały z braku wody. Po nich wywarzam każde klatki, obojętnie od gatunku. Gdy zbliżam się do połowy powracają rozzłoszczeni łowcy. Krzyczę do smoków, aby ich zatrzymali i, o dziwo, słuchają mnie. Myślałem, że będę wrzeszczeć tak bez końca, a one i tak nie zrozumieją. Prawdę mówiąc, nie jestem pewien czy musiały by coś rozumieć. Zapewne bronią swoich. Zostaje mi jeszcze jakieś dwadzieścia klatek, ale wróg dostaje się do katapult i broni. Walka robi się coraz bardziej zacięta. Jedne smoki walczą, inne zostają łapane w sieci, a niektóre nawet mordowane. Dziewiętnaście, osiemnaście, siedemnaście, szesnaście. Liczę w myślach. Dodaje mi to otuchy jak niewiele mi zostało do ukończenia zadania. Jak niewiele. Dwanaście, jedenaście, dziesięć, dziewięć, osiem, siedem, sześć... A u ć! Coś łapie mnie za gardło i poddusza. Słyszę śmiech. Śmiech mrożący krew w żyłach. A jednocześnie tracę widoczność. Słyszę huk i blask. Czy jestem w Walchalii? Oczywiście, dramatyzuję. Ukochany przyjaciel ratuje mi drugi raz w tym dniu życie. Uśmiecham się do niego w podziękowaniu i kończę swoją robotę. Ostatnia klatka jest pusta. - Udało nam się! - wrzeszczę z radości. Jednakże radość szybko zamienia się z rozpaczą. Nie widzę Nocnej Furii. Wszędzie kolorowe smoki, ale ani jednej czarnej plamy. Nigdzie. Co robić? Muszę zacząć trzeźwo myśleć. Nie widzę go tu, czyli jest gdzieś na plaży. Tyle, że to bardzo daleko. Muszę szybko znaleźć smoka, bo sam raczej nie dobiegnę na czas. Podbiegam do Śmiertnika, który właśnie powala na ziemię uzbrojonego mężczyznę. Podchodzę do niego powoli. - Pamiętasz mnie? - pytam. - Otworzyłem twoją klatkę. Pomógłbyś mi ty teraz? Mój przyjaciel jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Smoczydło chyba rozumie, że to coś ważnego bądź po prostu chce mi się odwdzięczyć. W każdym razie wchodzę na grzbiet i szybuję w powietrzu. Z góry walka wygląda imponująco. Smoki powalają razem coraz to większe zgraje ludzi. Jednak wpadają też w pułapki. Przydałbym im się teraz z Mordką... Tak jak myślałem, na plaży znajduję mojego przyjaciela. Szybko, zaledwie trzema zionięciami ogniem, uwalniam go. Przeskakuję na przyjaciela i w mgnieniu oka jesteśmy znów na polu walki. Z łatwością rozbrajamy katapulty, dając nie małą przewagę gadom. Po jakiś dwóch godzinach, na wyspie nie znajduje się żadna żywa, wroga nam dusza. Ocaliłem tyle stworzeń... Już wiem, co chcę robić w życiu. Wreszcie odnalazłem jakiś cel. Coś co daje mi wiarę, że nie jestem niepotrzebny. Razem z przyjacielem uratujemy wszystkie smoki. A następnym, którym się zajmiemy będzie Koszmar Ponocik z Berk. Szukanie schronienia Razem z Mordką szukamy przyjaznej wyspy od kilkunastu dni. Jak na razie szczęście nam nie dopisuje. Trafiamy na różne gatunki smoków o których nawet nie śniłem, np. Śmiercipieśń czy Wandersmok. Słyszałem o nich jedynie legendy, które charakterem raczej przypominały bajki dla dzieci. Cały czas miałem wyrzuty sumienia z którymi podzieliłem się z przyjacielem. Ten Ponocnik mi zaufał, co równało się z cudem. A ja go opuściłem. Wprawdzcie nie celowo. Ale wiem co to znaczy. Sam bardzo niedawno coś takiego przeżyłem. I wiem co się wtedy czuje. - A może ta się nada? - pytam widząc nowy ląd. Wcześniej byliśmy bardzo podekscytowani znalezieniem czegoś nowego. Wiadomo nowe krajobrazy, przygody... Takie coś zawsze sprawia frajdę. Ale teraz już nie. Cały czas znajdujemy tylko zagrożenie. Nigdzie nie mieliśmy poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Nowe ziemie równały się dla nas z następną dość mocno niebezpieczną przygodą. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to może być takie trudne. Zawsze dziwiłem się dlaczego podczas wojen nie można po prostu uciec gdzieś indziej. Dlatego moi byli pobratymcy tak zaciekle bronili swojej rodzinnej wioski. Bali się, że mogą nie znaleźć niczego innego do zamieszkania. Także smutny pomruk Mordki nie dziwi mnie. Sam nie tryskam radością. Lądujemy. Jest tu dość cicho. Trochę to dziwne, bo kraina jest cudowna i powinna wabić smoki jak Smoczymiętka. Zapewne niedługo się dowiem, dlaczego tu tak cicho. Troszeczkę się boję na myśl o nowym krwiożerczym zagrożeniu, ale nie, aż tak bardzo jak powinienem. Jak już wcześniej wspominałem - to kwestia przyzwyczajenia. Szczerbatek szturcha mnie lekko i pokazuje mi niedużą jaskinię leżącą na wysokim pagórku. Wyspa była ogromna, więc zapewne na nudę tutaj nie możemy liczyć. Ale nie mamy sił na szukanie innego schronienia. - Dobry pomysł - daję mu pochwałę. Nie ma tam dużo miejsca, ale my dwoje spokojnie powinniśmy się pomieścić. Zostanie nawet trochę miejsca na ognisko i na położenie moich rzeczy. Zapasy jedzenia dla mnie nikły w oczach. Nocna Furia miała ryb pod dostatkiem, za to ja nie mogłem się żywić tylko nimi. Abym normalnie funkcjonował potrzebowałem ziół, pieczywa, warzyw i owoców, co rzadko mogliśmy znaleźć. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że znalezienie jakieś osady może być takie trudne... Jak na razie jedyny sposobem było wrócenie na Berk i uratowanie biedaka. Przy okazji zabrałbym trochę zapasów, które starczyłoby mi na jakiś miesiąc. Ale najpierw musiałbym znaleźć jakąś wyspę, gdzie mógłbym przechować pożywienie. A jak na razie, jak jej nie było tak nie ma. - Robi się już późno - ziewam. - Chyba trzeba iść spać. Przyjaciel nie protestuje, też jest zmęczony. Szybko zasypiam. *** Budzą nas ludzkie głosy. Dość niskie, więc wnioskuję, że to mężczyźni. Szybko pakuję rzeczy i siadam na Mordkę. Jestem gotowy, gdy nas nakryją nawet nie zorientują się kogo znaleźli. Chowamy się w najgłębszym cieniu i słuchamy rozmowy. - Po co nam te zwiady? - mówił ktoś zrezygnowany i oburzony. - Kiedy my tu mieliśmy jakiś gości? Nie mam ochoty... - Cicho! - karci go odrobinę wyższy głos. - Musimy dbać o to miejsce. Gdyby łowcy smoków odnaleźli nas, a my byśmy o tyn niewiedzeli? Viggo miałby nas w garści. A o Eruptodonie to nawet nie chcę myśleć! Viggo. Kiedyś słyszałem to imię. Viggo Czarcioustny dokładnie. Przeczytałem wzmiankę o nim w jakieś księdze. Czyli może on przewodzić tymi łowcami, których ostatnio pokonaliśmy? Z tego co pamiętam Stoik nigdy nie chciał się z nim spotykać. Musiał mieć więc poważne powody. Skoro zniszczyłem mu sporo ludzi, to... Prawdopodobnie zyskałem sobie pierwszego wroga, w jakiś dzień od ucieczki. Wspaniałe rozpoczęcie nowego życia, nie ma co! I jeszcze ten Eruptodon. Ciekawe kim może być... - No, dobrze. Uspokój się Thork. Przecież tak tylko narzekam. Nie zamierzam się narażać królowej - bronił się ten drugi. W takim razie jest tu osada. Zapewne jakaś duża, skoro rządzi nimi królowa. Musi rządzić twardą ręką, skoro poddani się jej boją. Na Berk każdy miał szacunek do Ważki, ale nikt nie mówił o nim z takim strachem. Chociaż nie wiem dlaczego. Musiał okazywać swoją prawdziwą twarz tylko przy mnie. Albo tylko się na mnie wyżerał. Sam już nie wiem co o nim mam sądzić. A szczerze, to nawet nie wiem dlaczego tyle przypomina mi Berk. Może chodzi o tego smoka? Mam nadzieję, że tylko o niego... - Nie narazisz się jej, jeśli wykonasz swój obowiązek. - Karci go towarzysz, który o ile pamiętam ma na imię Thork. - A jest teraz bardzo roztrzęsiona, bo smok złożył jajo. Chce dopilnować wszystkiego, bo boi się o nas. Teraz to już naprawdę nie wiem, co mam sądzić o tej kobiecie. Po za tym, skoro mają jajo smoka i się o niego troszczą, mają raczej takie samego poglądy jak my. Mógłbym się ujawnić, ale... To bardzo ryzykowne. - Rozumiem, rozumiem. Nie musisz mi tego tłumaczyć. Jak wcześniej mówiłem, tak tylko narzekałem. Mam dzisiaj strasznego pecha i nic mi się nie chce - mówi przeszukując krzaki. - To więcej go nie miej, bo mnie irytuje twój pech - skarcił go drugi. - Została nam tylko ta jaskinia. Zestresowałem się. W każdej chwili mogą go znaleźć. A ta wyspa mnie zaciekawiła. Muszę się o niej więcej dowiedzieć, aby zaspokoić moją ciekawość, która cały czas we mnie rosła. Królowa, Erutodon, Viggo, łowcy, jajo smoka... Co to ma wszystko spólnego? Jak to połączyć? - Nic tu nie widzę. - Odrzekł wcześniej narzekający strażnik. Raczej, mimo obietnic, nie chciało mu się spełniać swoich obowiązków porządnie. Rzucił okiem jedynie na środek jaskini, a i tak niedokładnie. Zapewne mógłbym stać przy ścianie, a nie chować się zza kamieniem, a i tak by mnie nie zobaczył. Wojownicy przejrzeli resztę wyspy i skierowali się w drogę powrotną. Postanowiłem, iż będziemy ich śledzić. Może znajdę kogoś podobnego do mnie, bo z tego co mówią jest ich sporo. Wtedy mielibyśmy z Szczerbatkiem większe szanse na ratowanie smoków. Bezszelestnie szpiegujemy strażników dopóki zza drzew nie widać dymu, który świadczy o tym, iż jesteśmy niedaleko woski. Zatrzymujemy się i szukamy miejsca, z którego będziemy mogli zobaczyć życie tych ludzi. Skradamy się między krzakami, co chwilę obrzucając się spojrzeniami typu "Uważaj!", "Patrz pod nogi!" albo "Od czego masz oczy?". Jakoś bez kłótni dochodzimy do dużego dębu. Ja wchodzę na niego, a Mordka mnie ubezpiecza z tyłu. Nie mamy wiele czasu. Jeśli jest tu sporo ludzi podobnych do tego Thorka, to mogą szybko znów wysłać kogoś na zwiady. 'Jeśli tu zaglądacie, zostawcie po sobie jakiś ślad! ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania